Would You Like to Play a Game
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: A game goes a little longer than expected. Kirk/McCoy/Spock. MALE SEX! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.I wrote SMUT. Three way loving.


Would You Like to Play a Game

BY: Wolfa Moon

Summary: I wrote SMUT. Three way loving. A game goes a little longer than expected. Kirk/McCoy/Spock. MALE SEX YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I'm a bad girl.

WYLPG

Spock had opted out this round so the doctor and Kirk could do a relaxing version of three dimension shot chess. Anytime you claimed a pawn one shot. And with each advance on rank. A shot more. Gathering food items he checked them over for optimum counteract against booze.

"Dammit Bones." Kirk cried. Turning around he watched Bones take Jims queen. "That is not fair." McCoy smiled as he poured his winning shot.

"Jim, when drink is involved I take no prisoners." Slamming his hands down, Kirk stood up. Fed up at being beaten by his CMO for the third time. He beaten Spock the previous rounds. How could he not figure Bones strategy?

"Spock you have a go." Spock raised an eyebrow. He had been retracing the doctor's stargety. Turning it over. Kirk clamping a hand on Spock's shoulder as he passed to go to the refresher.

"Pull up a chair." McCoy said pouring another drink. "Think you can take me." Spock sat down. Eyes still on the board.

"I can not make out your strategy."

"It's called gut instinct." McCoy began to set up his pieces again. Spock doing the same. His inquiry on the doctor's technique intriguing him. Leaning back he eyes the boards. McCoy snorts. "Jim," he called to the refresher. "Make me a bet." Laughter comes from the refresher. "Think 5?" Suggesting.

"Ah, kill the king, 3." McCoy nodded to Kirk's response. Spock's response is a simple eyebrow raise.

"What's wrong afraid of being beat by a southern boy?"

"I do not believe it has anything to do with your linage as in you." McCoy sneered. Spock made the first move. McCoy is a proud man. As is Spock. Linage is important. Skipping the middle, McCoy moved a piece to the top. Spock sat stunned for a moment. The move perfectly legal but illogical. Kirk stood at the door of the refresher. Always amazed at how a man who is so grouchy. Is the damn best doctor in the fleet. And could hide such a brain.

Spock made a move after a pregnant pause. McCoy sighed. He had filled the glass to mark when he one the game. Spock eyed it. It held enough for checkmate fro which the captain ordered. He did not have the faith in McCoy's ability. Yet he had beat the captain. His mind ran over several scenarios of moves. Then McCoy leaned forward. Picked up a random rook. Moved it to the middle shelf.

"Check." He simply said. Looking over at Jim. He smiled. "So Jim I ran down those record on interesting abilities." McCoy turned to watch Spock. "It seems that Vulcan's have a long stamina in the sack, according to Nyota." Spock looked up stunned at the information. Information he thought private.

"I believe the information is patient doctor confidentiality."

"No, not when it is in the dinning hall, with Sulu and Chekov there." McCoy smirked. Spock made a move to pick up a piece. "Not that one." McCoy sighed and stretched. Spock wondering on how the man is thinking. Knowing.

"And what special attributes did you discover doctor? Amongst the one told." Kirk grabbed the third chair. Refilling his glass he looked at his two friends.

"Well Jim has a great mouth." Kirk snorted.

"Not as great as your hands." Kirk countered back. McCoy played a little piano ditty on the tabletop.

"I was unaware you played piano."

"Since I was three." Spock made his move. Watching at the doctor's hand now. Seeing the slenderness. The power they held when saving lives. He made his move. Grabbing his queen from the second shelf he moved her to the bottom. "Check mate." Picking up his glass he drank his winnings. Grabbing the droplet that ran down his chin on his figure then sucking it. Spock shivered.

McCoy rose up moving to the sofa.

"I'm done." Kirk smiled. Spock sat stunned still at the board. Then his eyes pleading. He wanted another go. Nudging the older man over Kirk sat next to him.

"I believe Mr. Spock desires a rematch." McCoy snorted.

"The only way I am taking that challenge on is if I get laid. I have had enough drink. " Kirk snorted laughed at his friend. Then Kirk ran his hand between McCoy's thighs. McCoy thrust his hips forward into the touch.

"Ok, winner gets a blowjob from yours truly."

"Hell I think I would lose on purpose just to see you take the Vulcan."

"Voyeur."

"Takes one to know one." McCoy sat up from his position. Studying the Vulcan. "Ok Mr. Spock what do you want to place in the pot?" Spock raised an eyebrow. He is familiar with betting. But betting with sex is a more intimate affair.

"Come on Spock." Kirk pulled Spock from his thoughts.

"He's afraid he'll lose."

"I am doctor. But I do not know what I have to offer." Spock looked at the doctor. True both men before him are very attractive. But Vulcan's are attracted to hands and katra's. The physical can be pleasant. But the hands. McCoy played his fingers on his knee. Spock watched amazed. The man in a doctor after all. Spock sat straight.

"If I win I wish for you to play me like a piano." McCoy raises an eyebrow at Spock's innuendo.

"And if I win?" Spock cocked his head.

"What do you desire?" McCoy smiled at that.

"I want to test that Vulcan stamina." McCoy looked over at Kirk. Both smiling. Moving to the table he sat down in front of the board. "I can ride real well." He began to set the board up again. This is going to be a very interesting game.

McCoy made the first move then looked to his friend Kirk.

"That blowjob better be on the table."

"Oh yeah." Kirk grinned like a child about to receive a lollipop. "Just hurry it up." Nodding he returned to the same. Spock made his move.

McCoy made his. His other hand going to the front of his jeans. His hands playing with his member. Kirk couldn't helped it. He moves off the couch. McCoy made a move. So did Kirk. He half twirled McCoy a little toward him. Hands moving to the hem of the jeans and pulling them down.

"Cock whore."

"Only for yours." Jim pulled McCoy out. Spock raised an eyebrow to watch. He took in McCoy's manhood. It is approximately 8 in long with a diameter of 1.5. Impressive. What was more impressive is when Kirk takes him in to the hilt.

"Oh God, Jim." McCoy tried to control the wanted thrust into the warmth. Having exchanges favors in the past. And always making a game of it all. "Ah, Jim." McCoy's one hand went to Jim's hair. The other made a spectacular move. "Your turn." McCoy groaned. The words snapping Spock from his trance at staring at the two humans before him. Kirk working the doctor over like a professional. Spock made a move. McCoy made another.

"Check." Groaning again. "Damn Jim. Don't…" he took deep breaths to control himself. To last. Spock watched at the control the doctor had. He had held back. After looking so close. And with the captain not stopping his ministrations. McCoy's hand began to play a ditty on the tabletop. Spock reached out to take the hand. From the corner of his eye he saw. Kirk smiled. Breaking the Vulcan's walls down. Just what they wanted. Inviting him in.

Spock moaned in unison with McCoy. Having felt the sensation through the fingertips. McCoy grabbed Spock's hand. Spock began to feel the burn of lust, excitement, and love in the room. Love. The two men love each other. And they are asking him to join him.

"Doctor," Spock's voice all husky from the want in the room. McCoy stared deep into his eyes. And nodded. Moving quickly he picked the Doctor up out of the captains reach. Ripping the jeans away from McCoy's body he bent him over the captains' bed. Hands quickly tracing the terrain. Then feeling the heat between the cracks. McCoy groaned when Spock placed a finger inside. Moving it till he found the prostate. McCoy keens at that.

"Spock do it."

"You are not prepared."

"I don't care."

"I do."

"No, please." Kirk came over and removed Spock's pants.

"He likes to be dried fucked." Spock looked at Kirk then down at the prize. McCoy had opted this game. And now to deliverer. Spock entered the doctor.

McCoy felt the sweet burn. He relished in it. Then the Vulcan began t move. Feeling the long hardness of the man moving in and out of him.

"Come on Spock. More." Spock closed his eyes. Feeling the warmth that enveloped him the raw feeling of skin. The sensations of want vibrating through him. That barbaric side from so long ago. Then the urge for more coming form the man below him. Gripping McCoy's hips tight. Tight enough to bruise. Fingers digging deep into the bone. Bones. Spock thrust in harsh. Burning. Repeating the movement over and over. McCoy mewed under his assault. His primal side gathering a worthy mate. He can handle a Vulcan stamina. The McCoy cried out in pleasure. The sensation tightening around his member. Not even slowing his assault on the doctor. McCoy collapsed onto the bed. Unrelenting he angled himself to hit that spot that made the man moan beneath him. Going at his target again and again. McCoy thrashed a little under him.

Kirk watched as his commander took his CMO. The sight so hot. Kirk wanted to join. But how. Then McCoy groaned in orgasm. Yet Spock didn't relent his pace. He keeps pounding into his friend. He began to worry but McCoy groaned again. Mewing. Spock growled. Leaning over he bit Len on his back. Len cried out. That only urged Spock on more. Sinking his teeth in further to drawl blood. This worried Kirk. For he had read up on sex relations with every species on file. And biting. Hard enough to drawl blood to leave a scar. Spock is claiming Bones as his. Kirk moved in to help his friend. McCoy's hands twisting into the sheets. Laying a hand on Spock. Spock growled. Tightening his hold on McCoy.

"Spock." Kirk voiced. Spock ignores. He pulled out roughly. McCoy gasped. Flipping the doctor over, Spock continues his ministration assault on his body. But his hands move up McCoy's chest. One placed to hold the man down as he continued to pound into the wanting body. His hands found McCoy's face. Placing his fingers on meld points he joined their minds. Someone telling him to stop. To relent. But he had given into the urge. The primal. And he did not wish to stop.

"Bones." McCoy looked over at Jim. His eyes open with Spock's hand on his face.

"Jim." Spock growled. Then McCoy's head tilted back as if in pain. Kirk gathered Spock must be punishing his mate for speaking to another while he was administrating his raw power. "Spock," McCoy moaned.

McCoy thinking the only way to get Spock to go is to think every naughty thought he ever dreamed aimed at Spock. It did the trick. Spock roared out. Coming inside the doctor. Stepping back Spock looked down. McCoy looking deflated under him. Spock moved his hands down McCoy's exhausted body. Spock felt it too. Moving up on the bed he pulled McCoy with him. He laid down beside McCoy. Placing his face in the crook of McCoy's neck.

Kirk sat down on the opposite side of his friend.

"Bones?" his friend looked over at him. "You okay?" McCoy half smiled but his eyes looked down. Kirk smiled. Bones is stiff as a board. Just the way Kirk liked it. Moving cautiously he moved himself onto McCoy. Spock half lidded watched as Kirk made his way to ride McCoy. Humming his content he latched his mouth onto McCoy's neck.

His telepathic fingers going to McCoy's face. Feeling the sensations shared between McCoy and Kirk. Feeling the familiarness of this between the two men. Spock's primal side calmed. Kirk rode McCoy like a fiddle. Kirk growling. McCoy thrust with what little strength he had. McCoy's weak limb made to touch Jim. Jim grabbed onto with a firm hold. Spock's other hand picked up what McCoy wanted to do. He wrapped his free hand around Kirk's manhood. Kirk gasped at this. Quickening his pace. Kirk groaned. McCoy groaned. Spock groaned. All coming in unison.

Then collapsing.

WYLPG

Spock awoke first. He had wrapped himself around his mate. So much warmth. Feeling of content and peace. More peace then he has ever known. His head fuzzy but then calming. The storm receding from his mental shores. Then he felt the movement in his mind. Someone else basking in his shores. Approaching the man cautiously.

"Doctor," Spock woken with a start. Then looked at his mate. McCoy.

"Doctor," he hummed at Spock's call.

"I do have a name."

"Give him a break Bones he just had the ride of his life."

"He ain't the only one. I believe I could rest for a week." McCoy made a move to sit up but didn't get that far. Flopping back onto the bed. Between Spock and Kirk.

"You okay?" Kirk voiced moving closer to his friend.

"A little raw. But good."

"Truth?" Spock raised an eyebrow. Kirk knew more about Bones then he ever let on. Well they did just share something very intimate.

"I'll need my med kit. Vulcan stamina and dry caused some tearing. Minor." Spock turned McCoy over. There was dried blood.

"Doctor?"

"Leonard." McCoy groaned as Spock probed the sore area.

"Easy, jeeze." Kirk came over whipping Spock's hand away. Whistling,

"Wow Bones, haven't seen it this bad since…" Jim pushed the thought aside. Bones nodded. Spock just looked between the two. Kirk became quiet. Continuing his work. Spock laid a hand on Kirk. Seeing his thoughts. A bloodied McCoy. An extremely hurt McCoy. What had happened? Kirk crying holding his friend close. Then something pulled on his ear. Pulling his hand away he looked to McCoy.

"We are allowed to have secrets. And we will tell you someday. Just right now let us enjoy this."

"You will explain later."

"Jim will. " McCoy hissed as Kirk applied a hypo.

"You'll be right as rain soon." Kirk looked to Spock. Spock looked into his eyes seeing so much affection. Spock looked down at the man between them. The bruises the teeth marks, his mate. Spock had mated.

And he isn't worried.

He lays back down curling around his one mate. Then pulls Kirk with him. Entwining their hands.

"So we're good?" Kirk asked attentively.

"We are. Rest my t'hy'las."

And they did


End file.
